


Our Perfect Slumber Party

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Kairi and Riku have a slumber party.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Our Perfect Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where Sora is but this ain't about him.

“Kairi?”

“In the kitchen!” Riku slipped off his sandals, making his way to the back of the house where the kitchen sat. He made a pit stop in the living room, tossing his bag on the couch. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Riku went straight for the fridge. “Hey, Kay.” He greeted nonchalantly.

Without taking her eyes off the food in front of her, she answered in the same fashion. “Hey Rick. You ready for tonight?”

He shrugged. “As long as we don’t do anything too crazy, sure.” He grabbed a bottle of juice label ‘Ricky’ and took a swig. 

“Whaat?” Kairi put a hand on her chest in mock offence. “When have I ever done anything crazy?”

“A year ago, you made me go skinny dipping with you at the ass crack of dawn. Knowing good and well, Martel wakes up that early to collect sea shells.” He deadpanned. 

“She didn’t even see us!”

He deadpanned. “Kairi. We made direct eye contact. She still— to this day has not looked me in the eye.”

“Well, sucks to be you then.” She shrugged, going back to her work. 

He sighed. “What are you doing?”

“Avocado mask.” She slammed the knife into the fruit, slicing it open and scooping the seed out. “You can have first pick on the movie selection, so go and set up.” She pointed to the door with the knife. “I’ll get the snacks and stuff.” He headed for the exit, telling her to be careful. “When am I not—?”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” 

She giggled at his tone. “Whatever~” She quickly finished slicing the fruit and dumped it into a bowl then mashed it into a nice paste. 

“Okay, that’s done. Now, what snacks?” She wandered over to the pantry, grabbing a few things that like: Dino and Sharks Fruit Snacks, Teddy Grahams, Zebra Cakes, Party Size Bag of Cheeto Puffs and 40 Pouch Variety Pack of Kool-Aid Jammers. She glanced back at the entryway. It didn’t sound like Riku was done but he had light feet, so what she did next needed to be quick. She slid to the fridge, opened it, grabbed a container then shoved it into the already opened Kool-Aid box. 

“I just gotta keep the juice from him.” She murmured to herself with a nod then grabbed the Party Size Bag of Cheeto Puffs, Dino and Sharks Fruit Snacks and Teddy Grahams, and left the kitchen. 

“You're still not done, Ricky?” She commented as she placed the items on the floor in front of the sad beginning of their pillow fort. 

“If you want it done faster, you can hurry up and help me.”

“Nah, I like seeing you struggle.” 

He waved her off, moving to throw another blanket over top the makeshift ceiling. She smirked, knowing full and well her taunt worked. She made another snarky remark to really hit it home before exiting the room. 

Riku threw the rest of the forrt together, just to rub it in her face that he finished before she got back. He shuffled over to the back of the couch, leaning down and turning on the fairy lights then over to the wall switch to dim the main lights. He then grabbed the remote, turning on Netflix and flipped through the selection, finally settling on some animated movie about ballerinas. He hit play but then immediately paused it on the black screen. 

He grabbed his pyjamas and left for the bathroom. He slipped out of his clothes and into a pair of flannel pants. He paused, staring at his reflection, his scars. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting to 10 before letting it go and leaving the room. 

That was all in the past and now it was time to focus on the present. 

Kairi had just finished slipping on her wrist brace as Riku reentered the room in his shirtless glory. 

“So what movie did you put on?” She asked as he popped a squat beside her. 

He shrugged. “Hit play to find out.” 

“No! I wanna guess first.” She whined, scooping some avocado paste unto a facial mask brush. “Is it horror?” He shook his head. “Documentary?” Another no. “Disney?” 

“Kinda.”

“Ooh~ So it’s animated.” She finished slobbing the paste over her face before shoving the bowl over to Riku. “Is it something Disney already did?” 

“Nope.” He said moving fly hairs out of his face. 

Kairi scooched over to him, grabbing her extra scrunchie and pulled his bangs back. “Is it based on a fairy tail?”

“Could be. Just hit play.”

“Ugh, fine.” She hit the button. “You done with the avocado?”

“Yeah, seems like you made too mu— ” 

“Great!” She snatched the bowl back and reached under her pillow, yanking out the container, spoon and bag of On The Border Cafe Style Tortilla Chips. Before he could say anything, she threw the contains of the container in the bowl and mixed it with the spoon. 

“Kairi, what the hell?” 

  
“What? Do you think I used  _ four  _ avocados for your fat face? No, this was always going to be gauc.” She popped open the bag, grabbing a chip. “Now, shut up and dip with me.”

He gave her the side eye as he shoved his hand into the bag. She gave him her best shit eating grin. 

“So, what’s happening?” Kairi said after a few minutes. “Are they orphans?”

“Looks like it. Which probably means they’re trying to escape.”

“Oh look, a music box with a ballerina. I’m gonna take a shot in the dark and guess that it’s about her leaving to become a ballerina.” She dusted her hands off. “Now, since I know the whole story.” She reached under her pillow again, pulling out a few bottles of nail polish. “Time to paint your nails!” 

Riku’s eyes widened. “I was gone for like three mrinutes!” 

Kairi smirked at him. “Oh my dearest Ricky, how you underestimate me.” 

After painting Riku’s nails a soft pink and her own a minty teal color. The two turned to focus on the movie which only lasted about 30 minutes before they completely lost interest and opened Kingstagram. 

“Ricky! Look at this.” She shoved her phone in his face. She watched his eyes scan over the caption:“If you’re reading this you’re ugly.”.

He gave her a look.

She snickered. “I can’t believe they shaded you like that.” 

He rolled his eyes. “You read it first so…” 

“Jokes on you, bitch! I can’t fucking read!” She cackled.

“I thought you were the smart one.” He shoved her. 

She used it as an opportunity to lean back and shove her leg in his thigh. “Oh but I am.” 

“Sure don't act like it.” He grabbed her ankle and pulled it across his lap. 

She huffed then resigned to her new position and wrapped herself in a blanket. “I don’t have to— I have the credentials.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” He shifted his eyes back toward his phone, moving his thumb in little circles on her ankle. 

Riku doesn’t know what woke him up but he knew it was an ungodly hour. 

“Hey, Riku?”

He rolled over. Under the light of the fairy lights, he found Kairi sitting up, holding her right wrist. He reached his hand out and gently tugged her shirt, signaling that he was awake. 

“Can we go to the shore?”

He took a deep breath then stood. Scooped up two blankets from off the floor then extended his hand. She took it, but instead of keeping it there like he thought, she wrapped her arms around herself, and walked off.

He clenched his jaw, knowing exactly where this was going. 

He rowed them to the island that they claimed as their own all those years ago. As he secured the boat to the dock, Kairi got out, speed walking to the shore. He took his time, counting each step. He laid the blankets out, making sure to keep them out of the water's reach. They sat down, a small distance apart. Riku laid his hand on the already sand covered blanket, reaching out just enough. 

“I had another dream about him.” She started, staring out at the quiet waves. “Y’know I was scared the whole time. Everyday of training, I knew the day was getting closer. I knew that we were going to be on that battlefield fighting to save the worlds but… also our lives. We actually lost our lives to the Demon Tide.  _ He  _ almost— ” She bit her lip, opened her mouth then closed it again. 

He doesn’t know how long, they sat in silence. It felt like forever but also seconds. “Xemnas was really scary. When he grabbed me I was  _ terrified _ . I wanted to get away from him. I  _ tried _ to get away from him but… I just couldn’t.” She rubbed her right wrist. “ I mean, yeah, his grip was tight as shit— hence my fucked up wrist. But— there was just something else! And I don’t know how to explain it! But it's not like anyone would understand anyway! It looked like I was just fucking around and let him fucking take me! ” At the end of her rant, she completely deflated. She took deep, stuttering breaths then leaned back on her hands and tilted her head up, eyes closed. 

He felt her reach out. He wanted to close that distance. 

“I get it.” His other hand fisted the blanket covered sand, holding back the urge to reach for the ache on his lower back. “I really do.” He wrapped his pinky around hers and tugged. She tugged it back.

They watched the waves until the rays of dawn cut through the darkness. 

The next morning, at the unruly hour of 9AM, Kairi hauled herself up, rushing to quickly brush her teeth free of morning breath before heading back into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

She was almost finished with the waffle batter when Riku walked in. He beelined it for the coffee machine, putting a K-cup in and turned it on. Then he went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of strawberries. 

She smiled. 

Once she finished the batter, she placed the bowl besides him. Moving over to the cabinet, she grabbed two plates. Riku reached over her, grabbing two mugs, the matching pair. 

She smiled wider. 

She placed the dishes on the island counter then opened the fridge and grabbed the bowl of mixed fruit. 

Just as she turned around, a mug of steaming coffee was thrusted under her nose. She grabbed it tenderly. 

“Oh? You takin’ care of me?”

He huffed with a smirk. “Morning, Kay.” 

She spun on her heel. “Morning, Rick” Playing it off like the sentiment didn’t warm her heart. 

In the end, she had a wonderful breakfast of strawberry waffles, fruit and coffee with him. 

A wonderful way to end their perfect slumber party. 

**Author's Note:**

> So! This fic started out as platonic but as I continued I found myself adding mushy romance bits. I never really had an option on this pairing but it's starting to grow on me! [Also yes, I definitely went from crackish to serious in this]
> 
> Also I love this chaotic energy Kairi and Riku, especially Kairi.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \---  
> Can you guess where I got the title from?
> 
> Hint: It's a song from a cartoon.


End file.
